


Poor Sam

by FaithlessBex



Series: Holy Fuck [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, and an actual 100 word only drabble, dean and raph are cute husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: Raphael and Dean celebrate their anniversary. Sam is unimpressed.





	Poor Sam

“What are you two doing?”

Dean started suddenly, jostling the archangel he’d been leaning against. Raphael – to his credit – only snorted at his husband’s surprise. The television paused with a wave of his hand, allowing him to turn his full attention to his somewhat disgruntled brother-in-law.

“Watching movies. Have you seen this one yet? It’s… what is it called?”

“Moana.”

“Right. Have you seen Moana? The songs are rather catchy.”

Sam looked up at the ceiling. “No. Why are you two watching Disney movies?”

Dean grinned. “It’s our anniversary. We’re celebrating.”

A slow nod. “And that means Disney… without pants?”

**Author's Note:**

> first posted today on Tumblr commemorating an rp pairing.
> 
> also I now have a personal Tumblr for people to ask questions directly to me: https://faithlessbex.tumblr.com/


End file.
